VDM
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •OS• J'ai décidé de changer. Parce que je n'ai jamais été le garçon le plus chanceux de la Terre; je m'y étais habitué, je crois. Mais là, c'était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je suis allé dans mon café habituel, j'ai demandé à cette jolie serveuse si elle pouvait envisager de sortir avec moi. Elle m'a ri au nez. VDM. Gakupo/Luka.


**A/N_ : _**Défi avec ma 'tite soeur. J'ai eu du mal parce que les mots étaient vicieux : _Vie de merde, changement, pauvre type, café, serveur, World of Warcraft, sortie en forêt._

Hm. Gakupo/Luka, donc. Sous-entendu de Kaito/Len et de Miku/Kaito non-réciproque.

VDM est le plus merveilleux de tous les sites pour les sadiques comme moi.

Un petit vote sur la poule qu'est sur mon profil ? Et un commentaire, aussi ? ;D

***Paru Café**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : VDM, Vocaloid, WoW, le café Arabica et Starbucks ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Imaginez le paquet de fric que j'aurais pu me faire autrement.

* * *

**VDM**

* * *

J'ai décidé de changer.

Non, non, rigolez pas, c'est vrai.

J'ai décidé de changer, parce que, franchement, j'en ai par-dessus la tête, j'en ai même ras-le-bol de tout le temps être pris pour une tête de con et me faire entuber par des imbéciles.

J'en ai marre.

Tandis que d'autres, euh, iraient se suicider ou je sais pas quelle folie, parce qu'ils en ont ras la casquette de leur life, moi j'ai décidé de changer.

Fini l'abruti dégingandé qui me sert de socle. Fini ces discussions de nerd, de geek, d'illuminé blasé par l'ésotérique ou qui doute de l'existence même des dinosauriens.

(« Ca veut rien dire, ton empreinte de patte ! Ca peut très bien être un arbre qu'avait cette taille et cette forme-là ! Ou un éléphant. C'est beau, les éléphants. »)

En tout cas, hors de question de basculer du bord de Kagura, mon cousin. C'est un junkie.

Je veux pas être un junkie.

Je voudrais juste changer.

Et je vais le faire.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Maint-

- C'est bon, t'as fini ton petit monologue, je peux y aller ?

Hein ?

Ah.

Euh.

Oh.

- …

.

.

.

Vous voyez, c'est exactement ce dont je veux vous parler. Mais ce serait un petit peu compliqué de vous expliquer la situation sans remonter depuis le départ.

Voilà, euh-m.

.

.

.

* * *

_- Bon, avant de rentrer, je vais faire l'appel pour vérifier qu'aucun de vous ne manque. On pourra rentrer tranquilles. Alors, Nakama ?_

_- Présente. _

_- Ochiai ?_

_- Ouais. _

_- Kaiba ?_

_- J'suis là. _

_- Tsubasa ?_

_- Hm. _

_- Kamui ?_

_- …_

_- Kamui Gakupo ?_

_- C'est qui, ce gusse ?_

_- C'est pas important. _

_- Je crois qu'il était même pas là avec nous. _

_- Bon, prof, vous voyez bien qu'on est tous là, grouillons-nous, la nuit va tomber ! _

_- Vous avez raison, les jeunes. Allez, tous en car, hop !_

* * *

**_(Plus tard…)_**

* * *

_- Je… Je rêve ?! A – Attendez ! Vous m'avez oublié !_

_Mais le bus était trop loin… Gakupo est donc resté seul, dans le bois, tremblant de peur, n'ayant pour seule compagnie que ses angoisses, sa lampe de poche et les respirations d'un…_

…_loup ?_

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !_

* * *

.

.

.

Je suis ce genre de type. Vous voyez le topo ?

.

.

.

Depuis deux ans, je fréquente ce petit bistrot, tous les matins, je me prends un 'tit café avant de continuer ma vie de facquard... (« Qui a dit 'cafard' ? ») et puis, bon, c'était pas un _Starbucks_ ici, c'était vraiment, genre, le bistrot minable du coin, avec un baby foot dont les joueurs étaient habillés de mouchoirs en papier par les enfants qui pouvaient atterrir là de temps à autre. Et dans cet ancien coin morose, on me voyait à peine, tant je m'effaçais, tant je me rendais invisible.

Peut-être les plus loquaces d'entre vous ont remarqué mon usage abusif de mélo et d'imparfait.

Normal. Parce que ce café « était » minable.

Un jour, Miriam Stockley est arrivée.

* * *

Miriam, c'est une grande gueule. Combien de fois elle m'a hurlé dessus parce que, dans ses mots, j'étais « une lopette sans quête, une tafiole molle, et sans énergie, secoue-toi donc abruti. »

Miriam aimait bien faire des rimes.

En tout cas, Miriam, Miriam, bien qu'elle ait les cheveux blancs, elle était tout sauf vieille (« c'est une coloration, Gakupo. De la même manière que tes cheveux sont absolument naturels en aubergine. ») parce qu'elle avait une énergie de ouf; en même pas deux semaines, le bistrot s'est métamorphosé en un super café à la mode, sans déconner.

Ouais. C'était vachement joli.

Et puis, bon, comme y avait de plus en plus de gens, Miriam a commencé à engager des serveurs, et des cuisiniers aussi. Se sont succédés : Miku, Aria, Lily, Merli, Iroha, Kaito et Ritsu (deux gays) aussi…

Enfin, bref, y'avait pas mal de nouvelles têtes. Les serveurs ont fini par s'habituer à la mienne – parce que je devais être le dernier des minables à fréquenter cet endroit désormais branché – et tous me disaient à peu près la même chose :

Aria : Voyons, Gaku ! Allez, secoue-toi un peu !

Lily : T'as l'air autant énergique qu'une anémone, mon pote. Un peu d'héro en intraveineuse te fera aucun mal, tu sais…

Merli : Gakupo, quelle mine affreuse. Tu devrais chercher un emploi à mi-temps pour te donner du peps. Pourquoi pas ici ?

Kaito : Chéri, sors un peu ! Va rencontrer des filles, à la fin !

Ritsu : Sinon, tombe dans la vague du cross-dressing avec moi.

Miku : Foutez-lui la paix ! Gack, ch't'aime bien tu sais. Mais là, t'es tout amorphe.

Iroha : C'est rigolo ! On dirait de la gelée !

Non, je les aimais bien, les serveurs, franchement. Ils ne me prenaient pas la tête. Leurs conseils étaient toujours empreints de gentillesse…

… et de pitié.

* * *

.

.

.

- Han, mon dieu ! Luka est une déesse !

- Elle pourrait faire mannequin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici dans ce bar ?

- Elle paye des études de droit international, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Et puis, elle est une nièce lointaine de Miriam.

- D'où tiens-tu cette info, Merli ? Tu as pu lui parler ? N'empêche, c'est un crime de gaspiller un tel corps. Elle serait parfaite en homme !

- Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu… T'as vu ces énormes monceaux de chair qui se situent au niveau de sa poitrine ? C'est ce qu'une vraie femme porte. Tous les soutiens-gorge de sport que tu lui passeras ne pourront cacher ça.

- Si je n'étais pas totalement hétéro, je serai allée la courtiser.

- Et moi, si je n'étais pas totalement homo, je serai allé avec toi, Lily !

- Kaito change de bord ?!

- Hein, t'aimerais, Miku…

- La ferme, Aria ! J'ai surpassé le choc des années plus tôt !

Les incessants babillages des serveurs qui prenaient leur pause me berçaient lentement. J'étais encore endormi, pas tout à fait réveillé, et j'avais encore deux métros à prendre pour arriver à l'heure à la faculté.

D'après les infos que j'avais pu glaner, Luka Megurine était une nouvelle serveuse qui était arrivée la veille, quand je n'étais pas là. J'étais curieux de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, vu les éloges que lui attribuaient mes amis.

J'étais un peu dans les nuages, car j'avais encore discuté sur World of Warcraft avec cette elfe de haut niveau, _megu-night-fever_.

* * *

.

.

.

- Vous désirez… ?

- Un _Arabica_, long, sans sucre, s'il vous plaît.

D'ordinaire, j'aurai relevé la tête vers le serveur. Surtout que je savais que cette voix m'était inconnue – une voix grave et mature, maternelle – et que j'avais affaire à la fameuse Luka. Mais j'étais terriblement fatigué – maudis sois-tu, _World of Warcraft_ ! – et j'avais à peine la force de relever le menton. Je triturais machinalement les manches de mon sweat-shirt _Blood+Peppers_, le regard perdu dans le vague – et dans le _chat_ de la veille jusqu'à très tard, avec _megu-night-fever_.

J'ai attendu comme ça, amorphe, pendant environ deux minutes, jusqu'à ce que je sente sa présence arriver dans mon dos, et que, **comme un con**, je me retourne, et que, **comme un con**, je la fais trébucher, et que, **comme un con**, je reçois le café brûlant en plein sur le cou –

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !_

.

.

.

* * *

Enfin, bref, c'était la rencontre la plus inutilement et douloureusement pas romantique du monde, je crois. Mais ça m'a quand même fait tomber amoureux d'elle.

Je veux dire, qui ne peut pas ? Elle était magnifique, mais surtout, si froide. Luka. Luka Megurine, métis anglo-japonaise, dont les yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs glacés. Ou – ouah ! Une vraie beauté furibonde.

J'ai avidement parlé d'elle avec _megu-night-fever_. Elle se moquait de moi, mais je ne lui en veux pas. Moi aussi, je la taquine beaucoup, avec une audace qui me surprend.

.

.

.

* * *

J'ai eu le déclic.

Je pouvais discuter tranquillement avec une inconnue et même me familiariser avec elle, mais toujours pas causer convenablement à la fille de mes rêves.

Luka ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse d'un type minable comme moi.

.

.

.

Fallait que je change.

.

.

.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous aimez, dans la vie, demoiselle Luka ?

- Les samouraïs et le thon.

.

.

.

Je suis devenu le best des samouraïs du XXIè siècle.

.

.

.

Par contre, devenir un thon, c'était un peu plus compliqué.

Le feeling passait pas trop entre les pêcheurs et moi. Ils me traitaient de taré.

.

.

.

* * *

- Kaito, je vous en prie, ô grand seigneur pédéraste –

- Arrête ton char, chou, tu viens de me traiter de pédéraste, je rêve ?!

- Mais n'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes ?

- … C- c'est censé être un pédophile, à la base… Je ne peux pas accepter ce titre…

- Mais, le fruit de votre affection se trouve bien être le garçonnet blond, Kagamine Len ?

- O- oui, mais ça ne fait pas de moi un pédophile !

- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vous.

- Quoi.

- Faites de moi un métrosexuel, Kaito.

.

.

.

Métrosexuel, nm, adj. : homme adulte prenant soin de son apparence à l'extrême.

.

.

.

* * *

- Euh…

- B – bonjour, demoiselle Luka.

- Vous avez changé de look ?

- Oui. L'ancien ne me plaisait pas trop.

- Ah.

Elle s'éloigne.

- Attendez ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Luka semble réfléchir un moment, son visage totalement neutre.

- Je pense, lâche-t-elle en claquant les doigts, que vous avez l'air totalement ridicule.

.

.

.

- E – est-ce que ça vous effleurerez l'esprit d'envisager de sortir avec moi ?

.

.

.

Elle a tellement ri qu'il a fallu que Miku lui frotte le dos pour qu'elle puisse arrêter de s'étouffer.

.

.

.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, elle vient me trouver à ma table, alors qu'un café est déjà installé en face de moi.

- Ecoutez, Mr Kamui. Vous n'avez pas besoin de… De tout ça, dit-elle, en pointant du doigt tout ce que Kaito m'a acheté – c'est-à-dire, _la chemise légèrement ouverte qui dévoile mon torse, mes bras épilés, mes cheveux attachés et sculptés sous des tonnes de gel fixant, le mascara, le fond de teint, les boucles d'oreilles et les bagues –_ pour paraître beau.

Luka pause, laisse son regard vagabonder à l'extérieur.

- Je vous préférais nettement plus avant, quand vous étiez… en col roulé, en sweat-shirt, les cheveux longs et emmêlés, le teint pas très frais mais le regard doux. Vous étiez plus humble.

Je me mords la lèvre de honte.

- Mais, vous comprenez, demoiselle, m'expliqué-je, je pensais que… que j'étais un pauvre type sans rien, sans personnalité, sans voiture, ni belle maison, rien pour plaire… En – enfin voilà.

- Ca vous a donné plus confiance en vous ?

Je risque un sourire.

- Un peu, oui. Mais il m'en faut beaucoup plus, sérieusement.

Ses yeux s'adoucissent.

- J'ai toujours aimé votre voix, Mr Kamui.

J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'elle griffonne quelque chose sur son carnet de notes, m'arrache une feuille et le pose sur la table.

- C'est mon numéro. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini vos sessions de _World of Warcraft_… !

.

.

.

Je rêve –

– ou pas ?

.

.

.

Non, le papier est bien là, et pourtant je me pince de toutes mes forces !

.

.

.

Comment a-t-elle su que je jouais à _World of Warcraft_ ?

.

.

.

Je ne comprends que quand je lis le papier qu'elle m'a laissé, avec son numéro.

.

.

.

_megu-night-fever _

078389214XX

.

.

.

VDM.


End file.
